1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the provision of improved closure cap assemblies specially designed to fit bottles with necks of known standard outer shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present many products, especially liquids, are sold in such standard glass bottles using what may be called a standard snap-on tamper resistant such as, for example, our well known JAYCAP (Registered Trade Mark) closure. Among products being offered for sale in that way are some products that could be toxic to small children and as a result a demand has appeared for the provision of a suitable tamper resistant and child resistant closure for use with a standard glass bottle. Our experiments showed that a suitable closure could be made but a modified neck profile was required on the standard bottle. Modification of the bottle would be very unwelcome because standard glass bottles are made and sold in millions and considerable expense would be involved in modification of existing machinery.
At this stage an additional requirement appeared on the scene due to the fact that some customers asked whether it would be possible to provide a non-drip pouring facility which is not available on standard bottles. This was required because some liquids tended to run or dribble down the outside of the bottle which thereby became unpleasant to handle. It became clear therefore that what was really required was a tamper resistant and child resistant closure for use with existing standard bottles and the provision of a non-drip capability for the bottles. This was achieved by the use of a closure assembly using the combination of an adapter and closure.